bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Chiruochiba Airisu
Chiruochiba Airisu (ちるおちば あいりす, angol névrendben, romanji-val írva Airisu Chiruochiba), a 4. osztag kapitánya, a Vanília Fanegyelet alapítója, az Urufu klán sarja. Reiatsu-jnak a színe ezüstös kék. Megjelenés és személyiség Nem mondható magasnak, de alacsonynak sem, mint ahogy egy harcos mintaképének sem néz ki. Viszont nem is akart sosem, mivel az erőszak nem kenyere. Ő inkább segíteni szeret, mint ártani, viszont Sakura és Akira példáját követve - ami olykor harchoz, erőszakhoz vezet - védelmezi a gyengébbeket, barátait. Viszont olykor-olykor, hogy valakit megvédjen az igazság megferdítésére, vagy csupán egy részének eltitkolására is képes. Azt mondják, hogy a ruha elárulhatja a viselője egyes jellemvonásait, ez ő rá is igaz, mivel hogyha jól megfigyeli valaki az öltözködési szokását, akkor csak az egyenruhájában és haorijában láthatja, amiről enyhe - vagy még sem enyhe - munkamánia vonható le, jogosan. Viszont ennek a munkamániás következtetésnek némiképpen ellentmond, hogy haját ritkán látni rendesen kifésülve, mivel a fésűje előszeretettel búj el lehetetlenebbnél lehetetlenebb helyekre. Arcán állandó mosoly ül, ami kedvességet sugároz, viszont a majd állandóan kócos hajával ez inkább gyermeke kedvesség lehet. Szó, mi szó kedveli a gyermetegebb poénokat, valamint hogyha nincs rákötelezve az odafigyelésre, koncentrációra, - vagyis nem gyógyít, vagy nincs kiküldetésen, - akkor a figyelme, gondolata könnyen elkalandozik, sokszor eléggé gyerekes, vagy naív témák felé. Egyik gyengéje - talán nem is kicsit - a vanília, amit talán az is jól jellemez, hogy megalapította a Vanília Fanegyletet. Hogyha a kedvenc ízesítésű sütije, édessége kerül a kezei közé, vagy csupán szeme/szimata közelébe, a gondolatai könnyebben kalandoznak el a vanília mámorában. Mind a vanília mániája, mind az olykor gyerekes viselkedése ellenére, igen kötelesség tudó, amit a jelenlegi pozíciója is bizonyít. Emellett jó felfogó képességgel rendelkezik, valamint költői túlzással mérhetetlen jó indulattal. Tisztességes, tisztelettudó, jól nevelt, - ez talán Ginyuushijin, az egyik zanpakutou lelkének köszönő. Története Emberek világa 1906.IV.06-án született, a hatodik születésnapján, 1912.IV.06-án több rokonával együtt életét vesztette egy, a családja elleni merénylet során. Emberi életéből egyetlen emléke, a hat gyertyával kirakott torta. Ez egy csokoládé torta volt, talán innen eredeztethető a csokoládé, és minden csokoládés dolog iránt érzett ellenszenve. Apját és anyját keresve, hívva néhány órát, vagy néhány napot kóborolhatott lélekként, mikor egy lidérc hangjától megrémülten bújt be egy sarok mögé. Egy ismeretlen shinigami, arcán kedves mosollyal, száján kedves szavakkal megnyugtatta és átküldte Soul Society-ba. Soul Society Rukongai Ahogy átkerült Soul Society-ba, újra a szüleit próbálta megtalálni, viszont a felnőttektől, csupán mogorva hessegetést, vagy csupán fellökést kapott. Egyszer egy ilyen fellökés után egy pocsolyában kötött ki, s ekkor fordult a szerencséje, mivel egy vad, viszont kedves lány talált rá. Misa-chan, ahogy őt is felkarolták és befogadták, úgy ő is ugyan ezt tette Airisuval. Airisu így került egy testvérpár által vezetett testvérközösségbe. Ötük közül ő volt a leggyengébb, a legesetlenebb, viszont ez nem jelentett semmilyen hátrányt sem. Misa-channal, vagyis főleg Misa-channal rengeteg kis kalandba keveredett, amiknek a fő témája legtöbbször a gonosz felnőttek bosszantása. A lánnyal sokat piszkálták egymást, amiért Airisu nem szerette a csokoládét, viszont a vaníliát igen, míg Misa a vaníliát nem szerette, de a csokoládét igen. Mivel nem a legbiztonságosabb kerületben laktak, ezért sajnos először Akirát, - aki valami csúnya, gyógyíthatatlan és fájdalmas betegséget szedett össze idő közben, - majd később Kirát, végül Misat volt kénytelen búcsúztatni. Az Akadémia Amíg élt Misa, a lány egyszer, hogy bizonyítson útra kelt az egyik leghírhedtebb, legveszélyesebb körzetbe, hogy ott megszerezze az egyik harcos kardját. Bár a lány küldetése, több év múlva sikeresen zárult, csúnya, súlyos és elfertőződött sebekkel tért haza. Bár Sakura segítségével sikerült ellátni a sérüléseit, Misa-chan mégsem épült fel teljesen, azért Airisu úgy határozott, hogy gyógyító shinigaminak áll. Mivel már évek óta érzett éhséget, a felvétele nem volt kétséges. Bár jó eszű fiú, Airisu, mégis csupán hat év alatt sikerült elvégeznie az Akadémiát. Bár ennyire ne siessünk előre. A gyenge fizikuma miatt, a nőies neve, valamint a Rukongai-sága miatt állandóan piszkálták, valamint azt mondogatták, hogy ilyen erőnléttel, teljesítőképességgel csak a 4. osztagba kerülhet. S mint megtudta a 4. osztagosok a gyógyító shinigamik, azért onnantól kezdve direkt úgy teljesített, hogy más osztag el ne fogadhassa. Viszont a negyedik hazalátogatásakor - nagyjából havonta haza járt Sakura-hoz és Misa-hoz - egy szomorú levél várta. "Kedves Airisu, a múlt hónapi hazalátogatásod után két nappal Misa is eltávozott. Én elmentem világot látni. Kérlek vigyázz magadra. Remélem, jól fogsz mutatni a shinigami egyenruhádban. Sakura" Azt az éjelt ott töltötte, s Misa-chan sírjánál ígéretet tett: " - Misa! Megfogadom, hogy jó shinigami lesz belőlem! És azon leszek, hogy körülöttem senki se távozzon el. Magammal viszem a kardodat, hogy emlékeztessen a múltamra és a fogadalmamra!" Csupán nehezen engedélyezték neki, hogy Misa kardját magával hozhassa az Akadémiára. Az Akadémián egy ideig csupán a szobatársával, Sousuke-val tartotta a kapcsolatot, viszont néhány nappal később a szomorú eset után, valamint több furcsa álommal el telt éjszaka után megismerte Ginyuushijint, akit évekig az egyetlen zanpakutou lelkének hitt. Ekkor, az első találkozásukkor bemutatkoztak egymásnak, s Airisu rögtön hallotta a nevét, talán azért, mivel egy nyitott szívű fiú. Így csak hamar szert tett a zanpakutoujára, viszont a képességeit használni, csupán később tanulta meg. A szobatársától kapott dicséret, hogy talán mégsem a 4. osztagban lesz a helye némileg megingatta, viszont a bölcs Ginyuushijin tanácsára hallgatva, az addig osztály utolsó Airisuból éltanuló vált. A zanpakutouja csupán annyit mondott neki, hogy "Nem mondhatom meg, hogy mihez kezdj az életeddel! De jó tanácsokkal bármikor szolgálhatok, és ha akarod, szívesen meghallgatom szíved bármely panaszát! A mostani helyzetedhez viszont azt tanácsolom, hogy ne érdekeljen, hogy melyik osztagba kerülsz. Hiszen bármely osztagba kerülsz, te mindig te maradsz és én is én maradok. Hát tanulj, gyakorolj, hogy minél jobb lehess. Találd meg miben vagy jó és abban próbálj kiemelkedni, hogy annak a segítségével akadályozhassad meg azt, hogy a körülötted lévők eltávozzanak!" A csapatos gyakorlatok ideje alatt ismerkedett meg Kaminari Taka-val, aki hasonlóan ő hozzá magának való volt, viszont, talán éppen ezért, barátság alakult ki közöttük, ami a mai napig tart. Mire a vizsga ideje elérkezett, sikeresen elsajátította a zanpakutouja shikai formájának megidézését, valamint kettő technikájának alapjait. Valamint néhány alap gyógyító technikát is elsajátított. A Yonbantai Az osztaghoz kerülésekor egy kedves közösség várta, ami talán titkon megalapozta az osztaghoz való kötődését. Az osztagtársai mutatták meg a szobáját, valamint a fontosabb helyeket, ezután egy kalandos napnak nézett elébe. Csupán Seireiteiben sétálgatott, hogy minél jobban megismerje, mikor egy csúnya véletlen okán össze lett tévesztve egy bűnözővel. Ennek a fájdalmas találkozásnak köszönhetően ismerkedett meg Genki Takashival. Miután a kezét rendbe tették az osztagánál újra felfedező körútra indult, ami alatt egy nem várt arcba botlott. Kaminari Takaval hozta össze a sors, s miközben el beszélgettek együtt fedezték fel a várost, s azon belül is főleg az Okashi édességkereskedést. Ebéd után mindketten visszatértek a maguk osztagához. Airisu a kapitányi irodába tartott, hogy hivatalosan is lejelentkezzen, valamint megismerhesse a kapitányát. Viszont a kapitány helyett a hadnagyot találta ott, akivel elbeszélgetett, - bár nem éppen egy pergős beszélgetés alatt. Így megismerhette talán - hogyha másnak nem, számára biztosan - a legkedvesebb hadnagyot, Amatsu Yukarikot. Egy alkalommal, mikor egy sérült shinigamihoz kellett elmennie az Emberek világába, egy arrancar nővel sodorta össze a sors. A nő, Sirenia de Rose, az őrzésére kirendelt 11. osztagos shinigamit hamar semlegesítette, s azután Airisu ártatlanságát majdnem elvéve alkalmazott rajta egy kellemetlen technikát, aminek köszönhetően Airisu sós vizet hányt. Ez után a nem túl kellemes kalandja után - ő maga sem tudja, hogy hogyan, de - bele keveredett a Shinigami Férfiegyletbe. Egy újabb kiküldetés alatt ismerkedett meg Rosui Kagehimevel, akit később a nővérévé fogadott, valamint egy pacifista, vagy legalábbis magát annak valló arrancarral, Lanven Alexander Starkkal. Bizonyos idő elteltével újra találkozott az arrancarral, viszont akkor Airisu enyhén ingerült volt, mivel túl sok hamis bejelentést kapott, valamint a fésűjét sem találta, illetve vaníliától is egy ideig megválni kényszerült. Az arrancar képessége csupán tetézte a bajt, mikor harcba bonyolódtak. (Kettő pacifista harca... ez is érdekesen hangzik.) A pacifisták harca utáni nap, végre újra vidám volt, főleg, mivel a vanília készlete újra teljes volt. Ugyan ezen a napon Rosui-neesan kérte meg, hogy tartson neki kidou edzést. Szívesen vállalta a feladatot, s a fogadott nővérének újból elmagyarázta az akadémián tanult alapokat, valamint reiatsu kontroll feladatot adott neki. A kidou edzést követő napon egy újabb összetévesztéses kalandba keveredett, viszont most nem őt tévesztették össze valakivel, hanem ő tévesztett össze valakit Misa-channal. A szerencsétlen, vagy szerencsés áldozat Aikawa Chiyo volt. Hosszabb bolyongás alatt kiderült, hogy Chiyo nem Misa, és hogy Airisu egy lökött srác. Viszont ez a kaland, ami Seireitei utcáin egy vetüléssel, - ami elől Chiyo kitért, - és bolyongással kezdődött, és a 11. osztagos lány szállásán teázással, majd onnan való Airisu menekülésével végződött, a két shinigami között hosszabb távú ismeretség alapjait fektette le, ami ma már a barátság szintjén lehet. Pár nappal a Chiyo-channal való megismerkedés után, Nara Shiratori-taichou által rendezett globális zanpakutou tréningen megtapasztalta az akkori támadó shikai technikájának használatában való jártasságának néhány hibáját, valamint alkalma nyílt megismerni kettő aranyos kislányt... oh, elnézést nagylányt, Yoshida Yorikot, valamint Yamakida Tsuki Reikot. Akiket meghívott fagyizni, mivel Yoriko-chan a tréning második feladata alatt legyőzte, valamint amiért ilyen fiatalon már shinigamik, de ez utóbbi indokot nem kötötte a lányok orra alá. Egy nap, egy nagyon kellemes napon a kapitányához lett küldve, aki egy kiküldetésre küldte, aminek ő lesz a vezetője. Amikor ezt meghallotta teljesen meglepődött, sőt mondhatni lesokkolt, hogy mégis miért ő a vezető? Viszont nem mert rákérdezni, csupán elfogadta a megbízást, s elolvasta a számára küldött levelet. A küldetés feladata felkutatni és bezárni egy dimenzióhasadást. Viszont a csavar a feladatban az volt, hogy lidérc erőre is szükség van a kapu bezárásához. A küldetésen részt vett Kazuho Kira, Aikawa Chiyo, Genki Takashi, Rosui Kagehime és Kaminari Taka. Mindegyiküket ismerte már régebbről, legalább névügyileg. A hasadást sikeresen megtalálták, valamint szerencséjükre a pacifista arrancart is oda fújta a szél, akit könnyen rá is vett a segítségnyújtásra, így a kettejük erejével be tudták zárni, bár elképzelhető, hogy a segítőkezet nyújtó arrancar társa cero-ja is besegített, s ennek köszönhetően élte túl a támadást. Viszont a többiek sem unatkozhattak, mivel amíg a bezárás módján gondolkoztak kettő ellenfél is akadt számukra, egy pókszerű, aztán egy kutyaszerű, valamint a másik arrancar. A kapu bezárása, valamint az aljas cero kivett Airisuból annyit, hogy csupán a csúnyán megsebesült Chiyo-chan-on tudott segíteni, valamint kiadni az utasítást, hogy valaki hívja az osztagát. Már újra épségben volt, felgyógyult a Furcsa dimenzióval kapcsolatos küldetéséből, mikor egy újabb kiküldetésre küldték, szintén az emberek világába, viszont most rejtélyes eltűnések után kellett nyomozniuk. A küldetés során megismerkedett közelről is az emberek kórházával, aminek köszönhetően később olyan ötlete támadt, hogy talán felveti majd egyszer a kapitányának, hogy a negyedik osztagnak is lehetne hasonló szerkezete. Ezért el is kezdte kidolgozni az ötletét. Nem sok idővel, az utóbbi küldetése után, volt a Kardok és Rózsák egylet megnyitó bulija, amire apró, sajtos, vaníliás süteményt is vitt. Az egyletbe csatlakozásának kettő oka volt, az egyik, hogy hátha találkozhat olyannal, aki szintén művészibb lelkű, mint ő, valamint a másik ok a Tai Chi, vagyis annak egészségügyi pozitív hatása. Bár a negyedik osztag, munkában lelkes tagja volt, a kard forgatásához megmagyarázhatatlan vonzalmat érzett mindig is, és hogy ezt gyakorolja elment a tizenegyedik osztaghoz, hogy ott megkeresse Chiyo-chant, hogy felkérje arra, hogy gyakorolja vele. Viszont, mint várható volt több, más ottani shinigami talált rá, akik elől talán csak a shunpo technikájának köszönhetően tudott megmenekülni, viszont a menekülése végén egy gonosz láthatatlan teknős kigáncsolta, és akrobatikus mozdulatok kíséretében szó szerint beesett a tizenegyedik osztag egyik edzőtermébe, méghozzá egy nem mindennapi fejessel. Szerencséjére csupán az általa keresett hölgy tartózkodott a teremben, aki nagyban gyakorolt. Kardja reggeli szavaitól, meg a fejes utáni kavarodott gondolatai okán pirulva, habogva köszönt és kérte meg, hogy gyakoroljon vele, viszont Aikawa-chan hamar meglátott valamit, ami Airisu hakudatudásából, vagyis inkább hakuda nem tudásából eredt. Így a lánytól kapott egy érdekes egyensúly edzést, ami alatt fogadást is kötöttek, illetve egyszer ki is repült - nem Chiyo segítségével - a teremből, valamint megismerkedett a "Tengu geta"kkal. Az edzés végén annyira belelkesült, hogy viccből, egy kis csínnyel sikerült Chiyo-chan kardját elvennie, bár az ajtón csupán alig jutott ki, mivel Aikawa-chan egy tőle látott vetüléssel - bár Airisu a téglákat borította fel - felborította és landoló párnának alkalmazta. A fogadást Airisu veszítette el, így meg kellett hívnia csokoládézásra Chiyo-chant. Az édesség elfogyasztásra az Okashi édességboltban került sor, ahol kiderült, egyrészt, hogy a csokoládé képes lehet megfojtani is valakit, főleg Airisut, főleg akkor, hogyha nem figyel oda. Valamint az is kiderült, hogy Chiyo-chan Misa-chan igazi húga. Egyszer csak elérkezett egy nap, mikor újra megszervezésre került egy Férfiegylet gyűlés. Airisu is részt vett rajta, jelezvén, hogy még mindig az egylet tagja. A kapitánnyá kinevezés útja és azután Airisu egy tipikus vaníliást delíriumban kezdődő napon megismerkedett egy új osztagtársával, egy furcsa főnemessel, Kuchiki Samanuske személyével, valamint egy rokonával, aki nagyjából egy fél évszázaddal hamarabb született az emberek világába. Sakura-neesan mutatta be Urufu Yashuhironak, akire állítólag hasonlított, mikor még kisfiú volt. Ekkor már nem volt köztük hőn szeretett kapitányuk, mivel valami ismeretlen és súlyos betegséget kapott el, amit ő maga akart megszüntetni. Bár az osztag vezető nélkül maradt, mégis rendben folytak tovább a dolgok. A családi találkozás előtt nagyjából kettő-három héttel Airisu elbeszélgetett a Férfiegylet vezetőjével, a Kidoushuu egykori parancsnokával, Kawashima Ichika-val, kinek szavai alapján úgy határozott, hogy senkinél, vagy egy mufurc vadidegennél talán még ő is jobb kapitány lehetne. - Eddig sose volt ilyen merész gondolata, csupán másokon akart segíteni, de a helyzet kényszer döntésre sarkallta. Így, mikor megismerte a sokadnagybátyját, már nagyban benne volt a bankai-hoz vezető rögös úton. Valamint nem tudta, de voltak, akik már akkor esélyesnek látták, hogy ő legyen a negyedik osztag új kapitánya. Airisu a zanpakutou lelkeivel mély, tiszteletteljes és barátságos kapcsolatot ápolt. Szerette őket, ahogy ők is őt. A shikai idézése se parancs, se kérés nem volt, hanem egy dallamos versecske. Samuraikatagi to Ginyuushijin lelkileg már régóta alkalmasnak gondolták Airisut, hogy megengedjék neki a végső erejükhöz vezető utat használni. Ezért volt lehetséges, hogy a fiú hamar elsajátította a második szint megidézését, amihez néhány fejtörőn és egy harci teszten keresztül jutott hozzá. Viszont még koránt sem használhatta a teljes erejét, és a kapitány vizsga előtt csak kétszer idézte meg Airisu a bankait. A kapitányi vizsga után, amit Fujimoto Masayoshi, Kawashima Ichika és Shiroichi Anao előtt tette le, zanpakutou lelkei figyelmeztették Airisut, hogy egy ideig ne nagyon számítson igazán a képességére. Bár nem mondták, de Airisu tudta, hogy leginkább csak a kapitányi vizsga miatt engedték, hogy megidézze a második feloldást, hiszen még nem volt elég erős a használatához. Mióta Airisut kinevezték kapitánynak megismerkedett Anaoval, a Kavicskapitánnyal, és megtudta tőle, hogy miféle veszély leselkedik a gyanútlan shinigamikra a mumusok képében. Találkozott egy espadaval, Diego Canino-val, aki szintén gyógyítói szerepet látott el a maga oldalán, ennek a találkozásnak eredményeképpen újra hátba találta egy cero, de szerencséjére nem teljes erőből. Valamint a Daitenshi vezetőjét, Sierashi Yuusuket is megismerte, akiről megtudta, hogy kapitánya, Yashuji-sama férje. Kapitányként első figyelemre méltó döntése és tevékenysége az volt, hogy átszervezte a Yonbantai belső felépítését. Az Emberek Világában megismert kórház alapján több osztályra osztotta fel az osztagot és az osztályok élére rangosabb tiszteket helyezett, akik maguk választhattak segédvezetőket az osztályukról. A végleges formában nagy segítséget nyújtott neki új hadnagya, Nekomata Hachirō, akit hosszú-hosszú várakozás után - hátha visszatér Yukariko-fukutaichou - az osztályok szervezéséhez nyújtott segítségéért és kedves személyiségért, valamint régi osztagtárs, így ismert arcáért, nevéért választott hadnagyának. '-=Szerkesztés alatt...=-' Nevesebb küldetései Furcsa dimenzió, avagy vissza mennyé! Résztvevők: * Lanven Alexander Stark arrancar * Kazuho Kira Fájl:2.png 2. osztag * Aikawa Chiyo Fájl:11.png 11. osztag * Genki Takashi Fájl:2.png 2. osztag * Rosui Kagehime Fájl:10.png 10. osztag * Kaminari Taka Fájl:3.png 3. osztag * Ronan Phellera arrancar * Chiruochiba Airisu Fájl:4.png 4. osztag Feladat: Emberek világában egy dimenziószakadást kellett bezárni. Státusz: Sikeresen lezárt. Lélekdonor Résztvevők: * Rosui Kagehime Fájl:10.png 10. osztag * Kamioka Shinrou 12. osztag hadnagy * Kojiro Kuroda Fájl:2.png 2. osztag * Kaibara Katsuhiko ember * Atamagahen Haseru Hidari ember * Touma Vance McCay quincy * Hakuun Reno ember * Kaminari Taka Fájl:3.png 3. osztag * Chiruochiba Airisu Fájl:4.png 4. osztag Feladat: "A tizenkettedik osztagnál észlelik, hogy több lélek megy az Emberek Világába, mint amennyi Soul Society-be érkezik. Ennek okát kívánják kivizsgáltatni a kiküldött csapattal. Feladatuk a rendellenesség okának felderítése, és megszűntetése. Ezt főleg kikérdezéssel, nyomozással, vizsgálatokkal teljesítik." Státusz: Kényszer lezárt. Hitoriga feltámadása Résztvevők: * Urufu Mae 13. osztag * Urufu Yashuhiro Fájl:3.png 3. osztag * Chiruochiba Airisu Fájl:4.png 4. osztag kapitány * Urufu Yozora áruló Feladat: Emberek világában egy csapat nem jelentkezett hosszú ideje, a hely és helyzet felderítése, probléma megszüntetése lehetőleg békés eszközökkel. Státusz: Fut. Katanagari - Izaitou Résztvevők: * Aikawa Chiyo Fájl:11.png 11. osztag * Chiruochiba Airisu Fájl:4.png 4. osztag kapitány Feladat: Misa halálának felderítése, felelősök felelősségre vonása. Státusz: Fut. Képességek Zanjutsu (12) Az akadémián egykor egyik legjobb kardforgató volt. Viszont a kapitányok közül jelenleg valószínűleg ő az egyik, ha nem A legrosszabb vívó. Bár, hogyha figyelembe vesszük, hogy a 4. osztag kapitánya, akkor ez megbocsátható. Viszont elhatározta, hogy ezt a tudását fejleszteni fogja, hogy olyan ellenféllel szemben is megvédhesse az osztagát, akin/amin nem hat a kidou. (Csupán kettő támadó hadou-t ismer. :|) Stílusa főleg védekezésre, kitérésre épít, de emellett a lefegyverzés, és minél kevesebb és kisebb sérülés okozására törekszik. Ismert technikák: Kensei Hakuda (3) Pusztakezes harci tudása csupán arra van, hogy ne botoljon el a saját lábában miközben siet valahova, vagy éppen valakivel harcol. Ismert technikák: N/A Kidou (24) Ebből is jó volt az akadémián, mára meg mesterévé vált, bár van még neki is hova fejlődnie benne. Mivel a Yonbantai kapitánya, ezért elsődlegesen gyógyításra használja ezt a képességét, viszont harcban is használható technikái is vannak. Ismert gyógyító technikák: Keikatsu, Goyougai, Nabiku ágy, Shikenhou, Bakudou 59: Kurenai ribon, Bakudou 74: Kohaku Enjintou, Neonranpu gurabu, Meiyu, Washiboushi, Kaisou, Kara, Gouka boppatsu, Shikuuka, Kokkai Ismert Hadou technikák: Hadou 01: Shou, Hadou 31: Shakkahou, Hadou 50: Rei no kuron Ismert Bakudou technikák: Bakudou 04: Hainawa, Bakudou 58: Kakushitsuijaku, Bakudou 12: Fushibi, Bakudou 26: Kyokkou, Bakudou 37: Tsuriboshi, Bakudou 63: Sajou Sabaku Ismert pajzs technikák: Nankan, El Escudo, Bakudou 39: Enkosen Egyéb ismert technikák: Konsou, Hakufuku, Inemuri Shunpo (12) Akadémián ebből nem volt igazán jó, viszont azóta nagyot fejlődött. Ismert technikák: Shunpo Zanpakutou (12) Alap kinézete: egyszerű katana, aminek a tokja kék-zöld-piros-sárga-lila, s ezek világos élénk árnyalataiból álló különféle minták halmából áll. Itt-ott felfedezhető csillag forma, nap, virágok. A tsuba-ja kőr alakú, s benne lant minta van. Szellemeinek neve: Ginyuushijin to Samuraikatagi (Bárd és Szamurájszellem) Típusa: Kidou Shikai Parancs Ohisama wa nemurikomu. Otsukisama wa warau. Biwa wa kurayami o uchihorobosu! (A nap mélyen alszik. A hold mosolyog A lant elpusztítja a sötétséget!) Megfelelő dallammal kell elmondania, máskülönben nem aktiválódik. Kinézet Airisu háta mögött a földtől úgy egy méterre lebegő két méterszer kétméteres lant lebeg, ami áttetszően ragyog, s a zanpautou pontokkal egyenlő számú húrral rendelkezik. Shikai technikák: Tamashii kakyoku (Lélek dallam) Leírása: Airisu ahogy kimondja a "támadás" nevét lehunyja a szemét, tenyereit a mellkasánál össze teszi és koncentrálni kezd. Halk, lágy lant játék lesz hallható, ki hallja nyugodtabb lesz és Airisu környezetében (zanpakutou*1,5 méter) lévő sérültek elkezdenek gyógyulni. 24 óránként csak zanpakutou+kidou alkalmanként használhatja. Ha többször akarja használni, akkor csupán a nyugtató dallamok hangoznak fel, a gyógyító hatás elmarad. Tamashii kakyoku gyógyereje: 1-3 zanpakutou szinten felületi sérüléseket 3/zanpakutou perc alatt gyógyít, a komolyabbak sérülések gyógyulási idejét maximum csak kétszeresére gyorsítja fel, ha felgyorsítja. És a reitsut (zanpakutou*8 )%/perc sebességgel regenerálja.(De maximum fölé nem viszi) 4-6 zanpakutou szinten már mélyebb sebeket és "egyszerűbb" töréseket hoz helyre 30/zanpakutou perc alatt, a felületi sérülések jóformán azonnal begyógyulnak, szilánkos törést 60/zanpakutou perc alatt hoz helyre, a bonyolultabb, komolyabb sérülések gyógyulásának idejét meg kétszerezi. És a reitsut ((zanpakutou/2)*10)%/perc sebességgel regenerálja.(De maximum fölé nem viszi) 7-9 zanpakutou szinten már mélyebb sebeket és "egyszerűbb" töréseket hoz helyre 18/zanpakutou perc alatt, a felületi sérülések jóformán azonnal begyógyulnak, szilánkos törést 30/zanpakutou perc alatt hoz helyre, a bonyolultabb, komolyabb sérülések gyógyulásának idejét meg kétszerezi. És a reitsut ((zanpakutou/2)*15)%/perc sebességgel regenerálja.(De maximum fölé nem viszi) Namida kakyoku (Könny dallam) Leírása: Airisu bal karja mellett a lant húrjainak, vagyis a zanpakutou pontjainak megfelelő számú energiakatana jelenik meg, s ekkor egy könnyfakasztóan szomorú dallam lesz hallható. Ezeket külön-külön is használhatja, de hogyha a legfelső markolatát nyitott tenyérrel rátolja az alatta lévőre, s ekkor egy katanává olvad össze az összes, s ilyenkor a sebzéshez hozzá járul a zanpakutou pontok fele is, viszont a technika második felhasználását még nem ismeri Airisu. Kikötések a Namakida kakyoku technikához: A technika alkalmazása elején Airisunak el kell döntenie, hogy melyik módon kívánja használni, mivel, hogyha egy energia katanát elvett, azután már nem egyesítheti a katanákat. A zanpakuou pontok felét Airisu csak sebzésre kapja meg, tehát nem lesz jobb kendos, kard forgató, csupán sebzési bónuszt kap. Jinketsukakyoku (Hősdal) Leírása: A kezeimen fehér kesztyűk jelennek meg. Képes vagyok a tenyerem elé tenyér méretű reiatsu lantot idézni, ami gyógyerejű. Kettő féleképpen lehet felhasználni: 1. Hogyha a kezemet úgy tartom, mintha a shakkahou technikát használnám, viszont itt egy tenyérnyi lantot idézek meg, s azt lövöm a célpontra, s a lant a célpont feje felett fog lebegni, addig, amíg vagy kettő-öt könnyebb sérülése nem gyógyult meg, vagy egy súlyosabb, de legfeljebb egy fertályórán át. (Nem lehet előre tudni, hogy mennyi és milyen fajta sérülést kezd el gyógyítani.) Tamashii kakyoku technikával megegyező gyorsasággal gyógyít. 2. A kettő kézfejemet egymásra helyezem, s úgy idézem meg a reiatsu lantot, aztán a sérült felület fölé viszem, s azt a területet Tamashii kakyoku-technikánál 3x gyorsabban gyógyítja. Mind a kettő alkalmazási módot legfeljebb zanpakutouszor lehet használni zanpakutou*3 percenként. Bankai Neve Biwafutago (Lantiker) Kinézet Egyenruhám teljesen megváltozik, fekete helyett világoskék alapú lesz, amin piros, sárga, lila színekben különböző minták láthatóak, valamint a szegélyek fehér helyett világoszöldek lesznek. A hajam a fejem tetejére lesz kötve, s egy lantot ábrázoló fej/haj dísz van ott. Valamint egy sápadt zöld színű páncélos, vörös maszkú samurai jelenik meg mellettem, akinek a kezében egy tachi van, minek a tsuba-ja lant formájú. Képesség A samurai, aki megjelenik mellettem, ő az egyik zanpakutou szellemem, Samuraikatagi, aki az egyetlen támadó technikáért felelős, viszont amiért megidéződik, ezért nem vagyok képes az általa biztosított technikát alkalmazni. Ennek az előnye az, hogy ameddig gyógyítok, vagy bármit csinálok, addig Samuraikatagi harcol, vagyis védi engem, minket. Ellenben bankaiban elég a kezemet egy seb, sérülés fölé helyeznem, s máris tudom, hogy mi okozta azt. Samuraikatagi harci képessége: *Nem haladhatják meg a 24 pontot *Zanjutsu:Airisu zanjutsuja+zanjutsu/3(lefelé kerekítve) *Hakuda: Airisu hakudaja+hakuda/3(lefelé kerekítve) *Shunpo: Airisu shunpoja *Kidou, ami csupán a kötések feloldására használható: Airisu kidouja''''